


A Growing Collection

by Aibhilin



Series: The Women of One Piece [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Co-workers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: Artists don't have an easy life of it.Good thing that Marianne has a partner.
Series: The Women of One Piece [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726342
Kudos: 4





	A Growing Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wanted to write this and put it into a pool with several others I wrote for the Women! Wanted Zine, so that we could have a bit of a flashfic pool to choose from, but, well... things didn't quite work out and I did kind of draw the short straw when it came to free time available in the past few months, so... I wrote this later than intended.
> 
> Eh, well. You'll still get to enjoy this, so there? :D

When she was offered the job, she was on her own, no friends, no family anywhere nearby.

She was sitting at the steps leading down to the port area of the town she made a pit-stop in, at the time.

Then she was partnered with one of their agents.

Mister Three was amusing and knew how to be helpful, too, sometimes.

Truthfully, a better combination couldn't have existed.

He'd create wax figures and she'd paint them.

And whenever someone came onto her or tried something with her... well.

They'd simply have another wax figure to add to their growing collection.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little piece of fanfic!
> 
> Leave a comment, if you would be so kind? Love (re-)reading those :)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
